Runaways
by Fumbling Towards Ecstasy
Summary: Season Two when Spencer and Ashley runaway after Paula catches them in bed together. My version of events, hope you like it. This is my first fic so please review


**Ok so I do not own anything, just my spin on a particular episode.**

**This is my first fic so please review!**

**--------------------**

I saw the crazed look in his eyes, the terrifying way his gaze kept slipping in and out of focus as he tried to convince us that he was trustworthy. If there is anything you learn by being young, and might I say, hot in L.A. it's that you never, and I mean never, trust older creepy men. I guess that especially applies when you and your girlfriend have run away and are stranded in the middle of freaking nowhere.

It's not like we had much of a choice. I love Spencer Carlin and if the only way to be together is to drive into the sunset then so be it. It all went to crap when Spencer's mother walked in on us, ahem…together in Spencer's bed. The usually composed Paula Carlin just lost it. She screamed and then dragged me out of the house by my hair. It killed me to hear Spencer sobbing and pleading with her mother. It has to go down as one of the suckiest moments of my life. It got worse the next day when Spencer wasn't answering her phone and when her mom kept her home from school. It was the longest day I have ever lived at King High, and I have had some _long_ days in that place!

After school let out I went round to casa de Carlin and was confronted by Paula. I demanded to be let in, to see Spencer, you know threw my weight around a bit, but Mrs. C wasn't having a bar of that. She refused to let me in and barred Spencer from leaving the house. The broken look in the blue eyes I love so much was like a physical blow. It only got worse when this weaselly little guy showed up to exercise the gay from my girlfriend. Spencer looked so hurt and betrayed by her mother. Paula on the other hand looked so pleased with herself as she slammed the door in my face. As the door slammed shut I slumped against it feeling completely defeated. All I wanted was to be with Spencer and to protect her from all the pain she was undoubtedly feeling. I needed to vent so I headed to Gray. I unloaded on Aiden and for once that boy actually came up with the goods, not just a pretty, steroid-filled face for once. He then got to play the hero when he and I went and 'kidnapped' Spencer from her house.

We drove all night and ended up at this little motel outside L.A. we hung out there for the day, got some food, showered, got changed, Spencer made us watch some of the Hills Have Eyes on pay-per-view (which was gross just so you know) and called Aiden. Ok so we also may have fooled around a bit…ok a lot. We left the motel late in the afternoon and pretty quickly got lost. Then, just to show what the fates thought of our little adventure, we ran over this weed thing and blew out a tire. Being me I had no freaking idea how to fix that and plus I had chucked the spare tire in order to fit beach stuff in my trunk.

We tried to flag down a car, you know to get some help but no one would stop. I have to say I was kind of offended, why the hell weren't people stopping for two hot teenagers? I told Spencer this and she looked at me with amusement, "I'm telling you Ashley, the hills have eyes. They probably think we're a decoy for some inbred psycho with a chainsaw for a hand."

Spencer then insisted that we start walking to get some help, "I think I remember a diner somewhere up the road from where we got lost." I playfully poked her flat and oh so toned abs and joked, "Good, you can work off some of that junk food."

Spencer looked all offended and responded by hip-checking me, with a huge grin on her beautiful face. I laughed and we started walking. Spencer insisted on finding the bright side to this mess and said, "At least we're working on our tans!"

**"**Yeah, I just hope coyotes don't like dark meat." I deadpanned.

**Spencer looked horrified,** "That is so not funny!"

**I just smiled at my gorgeous girl and said, "**Do you see me laughing? I just want to go back there and have someone fix our tire so we can be back on the road."

**Spencer looked straight ahead of her and said,**** "**And go where? We don't even know where we're going."

**"**That didn't bother you before…Spencer, you regret coming with me, don't you?" I asked in a small voice, so scared of what her answer would be. We stopped walking and turned to face each other. I pulled my sunglasses off so I could see into those expressive blue eyes of hers, hoping I could read the truth in them so I could make everything perfect for her, God I'd do anything to make her happy. I looked at the ground, waiting for her to speak.

**"**Ash, I don't regret coming out here with you. I just wish that we running to something rather than away from something." Spencer said with a sad smile. My heart went out to her. I looked up and gave her a small smile before saying, "The Stereophonics have a song where they say, 'You have to go there to come back.'"

**Spencer seemed to think about it for a second and then flashed me a dazzling smile (which always makes my heart race and my knees go weak, just don't tell anyone I have a reputation to uphold now don't I?) and said teasingly,** "What do the Stereophonics say about changing a tire?"

I laughed and put my sunglasses back on and shook my head as we continued to walk.

We reached the diner after dark and found it closed and completely deserted. I had this sinking feeling in my stomach, I knew this couldn't be good, something seriously didn't feel right. Spencer sighed and sat down on the steps to the diner. I leaned against the door and tried to figure out what to do now, it felt just like something out of a horror movie. _Jesus Davies you really screwed this one up!_ I berated myself.

Ok so I admit it, maybe kidnapping my girlfriend and running away was a bit drastic, but hello I am Ashley Davies I don't do things by halves.

There is no way in hell I can exist without my blue eyed blonde by my side. Just having her presence in my life has made it better. She has opened me up to love again and with her I am closer to the person I always wanted to be. She is my angel and I would move heaven and earth just to be with her. Shit, she has made me such a sap…but don't tell her I said so! It just that I feel so much for this girl, emotions I never thought I was actually capable of, it really scares me sometimes, but I can't imagine life without her.

So anyway back to the story. While I was looking around the diner I noticed a poster for a missing girl plastered to a window and decide that maybe we should head back to the car so at least we could lock ourselves in there while we try to figure this mess out. This was so not feeling like a good omen. I sat down next to my girl and was about to tell her how sorry I was for dragging her out here when this crappy old car pulled up and this weird guy rolled down his window. "You girls need a lift someplace?" He called out to us.

Spencer and I quickly got to our feet. "No thanks." Spencer said, fear evident in her voice. Even when she's shitting herself my girl is still polite.

"Was that your car broken down back down the road?" he asked starting to get out of the car. We stayed quiet and inched back away from him. He reached over and opened the back door to his car. "I'll give you girls a ride. I've got stuff in the trunk to fix a flat so get in and we'll take care of it."

"No thanks," Spencer repeated. He took another step towards us.

"It's not safe out here, pretty girls like you."

I saw the unhinged look in his eyes and grabbed Spencer's hand to drag her behind my body. No matter what happened to me I would die before I let anything or anyone hurt her. I feel her tremble as she clutched my hand and cleaved herself to my body. Her fear was palpable and I felt it coming off her in waves. My heart constricted painfully when I heard her choked sob. The panic was filling me completely, making rational thought even more difficult than normal.

"Its ok girls, I just want to help you," he said with a majorly creepy sneer. I pushed Spencer behind me as I backed up a step. He took a step towards us, still smiling like a completely nut job. I felt Spencer bury her face in her hands and lean against my back, sobs wracking her body.

"Look we don't need any help, some one is on the way," I bluffed, trying to keep my voice from trembling and betraying exactly how beyond terrified I was. Spencer wrapped her arm around my waist and looked at him over my shoulder. "Ash…" she whispered, her voice cracking with emotion. I squeezed her hand and put my free hand back so that it rested against her thigh. I step back again, forcing her to back up. His face took on a sinister look and he started to walk towards us, "come on girls, just get in the car so I can help you."

"Spencer go!" I yelled, pushing into her as I turned and forced the door of the diner open, thank Christ for an old lock. We burst threw the door and slammed it shut before locking the deadbolt, someone had clearly forgotten (lucky for us). He started yelling and banging on the door and windows. I grabbed my girl's hand and dragged her behind the counter. We ducked down and both flinched at the fist slamming on the windows.

"Ash give me your cell phone," Spencer demanded. I had no idea who she was going to call but I handed over the phone without a word. She hurriedly dialled the number, "Dad? I need you to come get us. We're in this diner…" Spencer rattled off the details and hung up the phone. Her big blues eyes met mine and I saw her fear. I pulled her to me and held her as tightly as I could against my body. I tenderly wiped the tears from her cheeks with the pad of my thumb while I murmured softly into her ear, trying to provide as much comfort as I could, even though I was absolutely crapping myself.

I felt like such a complete moron for putting her in this situation. Why do I never think before I act?? As I held her to me I felt her body flinch each time he slammed his fists against the door and the windows of the diner. I rubbed her back as she buried her face in the crook of my neck. She snuggled as close to me as was humanly possible. I kissed her hair and whispered, "I'm so sorry Spence, I'm so sorry I got you into this."

She lifted her face from my shoulder and looked deeply into my eyes. "Ash, this isn't your fault. Granted I am completely terrified right now but I don't know what else we could do but runaway. I mean after what happened with Mom…" Spencer's voice trailed off and she looked at me sadly. My heart broke for her, I know how much it sucks that my mom can't accept me because I'm gay. It hurts so badly and I wish there was something I could do to save Spencer from going through this pain. I kissed her gently on the cheek and held on tightly to her hand.

We sat like that for a while until finally the banging on the windows stopped and we heard a muffled curse before the sound of a car driving away. Spencer looked at me with cautious relief, "Do you think he's gone?"

"I don't know Baby, let me have a look." I got slowly to my feet and indicated for Spencer to stay behind the counter. I inched my way to the window and after taking a deep breath I glanced out through the blinds. I couldn't see him of his car anywhere. I let out a breath I wasn't aware I had been holding and made my way back to Spencer.

"It looks like he's gone Baby, but let's stay here until your Dad arrives, just to be safe." Spencer nodded and snuggled into my arms once again. Let me just say nothing has ever felt as right as having Spencer in my arms. Even when were just best friends (and I was seriously crushing on my gorgeous blonde best friend), holding her felt right, you know like finding the puzzle piece that fits perfectly with me.

We were sitting silently in each others arms, I was leaning against the counter and Spencer was leaning against me. The warmth of her made me feel safe and loved. She always had the effect on me. Suddenly a loud banging started on the diner door. Spencer flinched and stared at me with terror in her eyes.

"Spencer? Spencer?!" We heard Mr. C call out. Spencer detangled herself from me and we bolted to the door. As soon as we got it open Spencer threw herself into her Dad's arms. He held her to him and smiled at me over her shoulder. "It's ok honey, I've got you, Dad's here," Mr. C murmured. She nodded and he looked to me and lay a comforting hand on my shoulder, "Ashley you ok?" He gave me a warm smile and I replied, "I am now Mr. C."

Spencer clung onto her Dad and murmured, "Dad I know what you're going to say…"

"I'm sorry," Mr. C cut in.

Spencer pulled back and looked at him in shock, I think my face probably looked almost as shocked as hers. "maybe I don't," Spencer said.

"I'm sorry that you felt like your home was a place where you couldn't be yourself, a place you had to get away from. That stops right now. I'm gonna protect you — both of you — the best way I can. But running away isn't the answer. I raised a fighter, I'll be damned if I'm going to let you prove me wrong." Mr. C smiled at Spencer and she beamed right back at him. Have I mentioned that Mr. C is the coolest Dad ever? Coz he is. I couldn't help myself so I threw my arms around him and gave him the biggest hug, "You're the best girlfriend's dad I ever had!" Mr. C chuckled and hugged my back, he is an awesome guy. I felt Spencer move and hug us both so I extracted one of my arms and wrapped it around her too so that the three of us were all bound in a tight embrace.

After a while we broke apart and drove back to my car. Mr. C made quick work of the tire and soon we are ready to get back on the road. I start to say good bye to Spencer and her Dad (totally expecting that I would never be trusted with their daughter again after the whole kidnapping and running away thing) when Mr. C smiles at me, lays his hand on my shoulder and tells me to get her home safely. I assure him that I will and watch as he and Spencer say good bye. Spencer promises she'll be home tonight and gives him a big hug. Mr. C then surprised me by giving me a warm hug and telling me how glad he is that Spencer had me, Oh my god I was in shock. I just stood there staring at him, making him chuckle, "Yeah Ashley seriously I am glad Spencer has you. Right I'll see you two later." Mr. C grinned at us, hopped in his car and drove off.

"He's right you know," I turn to face my girl, "I am so lucky to have you," Spencer said affectionately, stepping closer and cupping my cheek in her palm.

I feel like a love-sick freak while I stand there grinning at her. Spencer tilts her head in that adorable way of hers and tenderly kisses my lips. I smile against her lips and pull her closer to me. We kissed until oxygen became an issue and we broke apart to get some air. "Come on gorgeous I think I'd better get you home," I take her hand in mine and lead her back to the car. We jump in and begin the drive home (with the map and directions Mr. C kindy left for us).

We pull up in front of Spencer's house and just sit in my Porsche. I could tell she was preparing herself to go inside and face her mother, to be perfectly honest I have to say I was somewhat relieved that I didn't have to face Mrs. C myself, as tough as I act I'd be lying if I didn't admit that I'm shit scared of the woman. Really though do you blame me? The woman dragged me out of her house by my hair, I totally lost a chunk of it too!

I look over at the angel sitting beside me, God she is so beautiful. I could look at her all day, I get completely lost in her eyes. Spencer blushes, as if she can tell what I'm thinking, which she probably can damn that girl gets me, and looks shyly at me, our eyes meeting and locking. I reached up and took the 'do not disturb' sign from the motel (what can I say my girl likes souvenirs and I love my girl!) down off my rear view mirror and handed it to Spencer. She looked down at it with a small smile before tuning to me and saying, "Do you think we'll actually have any privacy now that we're out to everyone?"

I looked deeply into those ocean eyes and said, "probably not, but your Dad's cool. I just wish your Mom could be."

Spencer looked down at her hands and then looked at me tenderly (God the way she looks at me, it's indescribable!), "She's not gonna like it, but she's just gonna have to accept it."

"What?" I asked.

"That I love you," Spencer said with a blinding smile. I felt my nose crinkle as I smiled back. We sunk into a warm embrace, each finding strength in the love between us. We hugged until Mrs. C walked out the front door and stood on the step watching us. Spencer and I pulled away from each other, both looking over at Paula. Spencer murmured, "There she is," she locked eyes with me and smiled adoringly, "Well we gotta check out sometime." Spencer held up the 'do not disturb' sign and then got slowly out of the car.

I leaned back against the car seat and watched her as she walked towards her Mom. Mrs. C pulled Spencer into a warm embrace. Mrs. C looked so relieved to have her daughter in her arms. I looked on, hoping everything will be alright but secretly expecting things to get much worse before they got better. Mrs. C looked over at me and hesitantly waved. I was too shocked to do anything but wave back. I watched as they walked inside and feel a warmth surge through me when Spencer turns and beams at me with so much love.

I watched the door close and then slowly drove away, home to my lukewarm welcome from a mother who probably didn't realise I was gone until the Carlins called looking for Spencer. You know what, she doesn't matter. As long as I have my beautiful blonde loving me back, nothing can be wrong in the world.


End file.
